The Journey
by AssasinNinja
Summary: Naruto has fulfilled his promise, and begins the long journey home with Sasuke, but at home great evils lurk. Naruto must now fight for the love and life of his beloved Sakura, in a battle that will define the age.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON"T OWN NARUTO**

Madara Uchiha was dead, Sasuke's chidori charged hand sticking out through his back. Naruto Uzumaki stood inches from them, his sage cloak flapping in the wind.

"Sasuke." Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Three minutes ago, Sasuke was Madara's faithful servant, but here the young Uchiha was with his hand through his master's chest, just to save Naruto.

Sasuke slowly brought his bloody hand out of the dead Uchiha, he turned to Naruto.

"No one will kill you...until I can beat you." Sasuke drew his sword, and charged it with the chidori.

"Dammit," Naruto was wasted from his fight with Madara, one he would have lost, if not for the interference of his once friend.

"C'mon..." Sasuke swung his sword, hitting the ground with it's crackling energy, "Don't you have a promise to keep?"

Naruto drew his kunai from it's side holster, and charged it with futon chakra.

"Sasuke...this time, I will bring you back!" Naruto twirled his kunai, the chakra rippleing the air around it. "Thats a promise."

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto swung his kunai down on Sasuke. Sasuke easily blocked it, creating an small explosion of wind and lightning. The blast forced Sasuke to look away, his sharingan's sensitivity to light temporarily blinding him. Naruto brought his fist up while Sasuke was distracted, slamming into his jaw.

Sasuke was thrown backwards, and Naruto charged at him.

* * *

Rock Lee stared down into a giant rocky crater, two men were moving at incredible speeds, wind and lightning clashed together with their every move.

"It's incredible." Lee turned to Neji Hyuga, "Can you read their chakra, who is fighting down there?"

Neji stared down at the battle, his Byakugan eyes scanning the battle.

"It's Naruto and Sasuke...the other one...he's as good as dead, his chakra is barely pulsing...he's dead now."

Lee nodded.

"So, what do we do now." Tenten spoke up, "Should we stop the fight?"

Neji shook his head.

"I don't think we should interfere unless Naruto needs desperate help, we don't want to risk letting Sasuke escape."

Lee and Tenten nodded.

* * *

Naruto took a blow to the stomach, then one to the head, throwing up his kunai just in time to block Sasuke's chidori-charged katana.

_'Damn!'_

Sasuke swung his sword at Naruto's legs. As Naruto jumped to avoid it, he slammed his elbow into Naruto's nose, breaking it.

_'Damn!'_

Naruto grabbed at Sasuke, but he stepped back and Naruto fell of balance. Sasuke slammed his knee into Naruto's ribs, breaking several.

_'Damn!'_

Naruto had long sinced used up his reserves, and couldn't re-enter sage mode. As he fell to his knees, Sasuke landed another well placed kick to the side of Naruto's head.

Naruto bit through his tongue, and his ears began to ring as a massive amount of pain washed over him.

_'Sakura...I'm sorry.'_

Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"I can't say I'm impressed." He formed a chidori in his free hand and thrust it at Naruto's face.

The sound of moving fingers broke through the song of a thousand birds, and Sasuke's hand stood frozen inches from Naruto's face.

Naruto's vision went white, and then faded to black. He opened his eyes, and then closed them, and then opened them again...but his world remained dark.

"Am I dead?" Naruto yelled out.

"No you aren't dead!" Lee's voice echoed in Naruto's head, "Why would you think that?"

"Lee, I can't see anything."

"That's not good."

Neji stared at the blind Toad-sage.

"The chidori's extreme light that close to his open eye's must've blinded him, Naruto, do your eyes hurt?"

Naruto made a face at where he believed Neji to be.

"Now that you mention it...OW!"

Naruto rubbed his eyes frantically, but Neji grabbed his hands.

"Don't do that Naruto...now I'm no medic, but I think if they hurt, that means your blindness won't last forever."

Naruto waved his arms.

"How the hell does that work!"

Tenten put her hands on the frantic Naruto's shoulders.

"Think about it Naruto...If your arm wasn't attatched to your body, and some one stabbed it, would you feel the pain?"

Naruto scratched his head, but after a while he got the analogy.

"I think I get it...I can feel my eyes, so that means they aren't dead."

Neji nodded, then realized Naruto couldn't see him.

"Yes Naruto."

Naruto nodded.

"Wait a minute...what happened to Sasuke."

"I'm right here, Neji used his damned gentle fist to paralyze me."

Naruto laughed through the pain.

"Yes, we can finally bring you back!"

Lee moved forward and kneeled before Naruto.

"Naruto, I'll carry you back to the village."

Naruto nodded, and Lee pulled him over his shoulder.

"And I will carry Sasuke." Neji picked Sasuke up, but after using the gentle fist on his eyes. "Now you won't be able to use the sharingan to escape."

"Damn you all."

Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Don't be such a sore loser Sasuke."

"Shut up! If this bastard hadn't interfered I would've killed you! You're the loser!"

Naruto smiled at his old friend and rival. Sasuke smirked.

"You know what, going back may not be that bad...after all I'm sure Sakura will be glad to see me."

Naruto's flew off of Lee, knocking Sasuke off of Neji's back, he slammed punch after blind punch into Sasuke's chest and face, until Lee pulled him away.

"Naruto, control yourself."

Naruto ripped free of Lee's grip, and fell down on who he thought was Sasuke, only to bash his head on a rock.

"Damn!" Naruto rubbed his head in pain, and Lee bent over and picked him up.

"Yeah, your a big man...beating the shit out of someone who can't defend himself!" Sasuke yelled as Neji picked him up.

"Shut up, or I will knock you out." Neji stated coldly.

Sasuke silenced himself, not willing to be unconscious in case an oppurtunity to escape presented itself.

Naruto brooded as Lee took the lead out of the crater, and the ninja began their long journey home.

* * *

Three hours later, and the five childhood friends were almost home, only a half-a-days journey was left.

Naruto's eyes were killing him. He could see light, like when someone turns on a light while your eyes are closed, but he was still blind...and in pain.

"GAHH! When will we be home!" Naruto yelled, Tenten turned and smiled at the blind Naruto.

"Don't worry buddy, just a few hundred more miles."

Naruto's face fell.

"Oh...only a few hundred more miles...thats awesome..."

Tenten laughed.

Lee stopped walking.

"Shh...did you guys here that?" As Lee spoke, a bladed chain whipped around Tenten's legs, pulling her off into the forest.

"TENTEN!" Lee took off after her, dropping Naruto behind him.

"Lee get back here!" Neji yelled into the forest. He dropped Sasuke, "Dammit Lee."

Several punches and groans echoed through the forest, and after several minutes a large battered human flew out of the forest, landing in front of Neji.

Neji nudged the dead man with his foot, from the looks of it, every bone in his body was broken.

"You over did it Lee!"

Naruto stood up slowly. Lee walked out of the forest, carrying Tenten.

"She's hurt..." He set her down and kneeled beside her. "He didn't know that we were shinobi...but he still managed to catch her off guard. We need to get her back home."

"Both of you go...I'll take Sasuke back." Neji and Lee stared at Naruto.

"Naruto you're blind, what happens if Sasuke's chakra passageways reopen? I won't be here to reseal them."

Naruto shook his head.

"You need to travel unburdened as possible. Me and Sasuke would only slow you down...and besides, my vision's returning...I can feel it."

The two shinobi stared doubtfully.

"C'mon guys I can do this..." Naruto turned to Lee, "Don't you care about Ten-"

In a flash Lee and Tenten were gone.

"Dammit Lee!" Neji turned to Naruto. "I can't let him go alone...If you're not home in three days, we'll come back for you."

Naruto gave him a thumbs up, and Neji leaped after Lee.

Naruto walked toward the forest, and blindly picked up some fallen wood, he felt his way over to Sasuke, and lit a small fire.

"We'll looks like it's just you and me buddy...just like old times."

**MORE TO COME**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto stared at where he knew the fire was, Sasuke sat across from him, his numb body retaining the ability to feel warmth.

"So Sasuke...how have things been?"

Sasuke ignored him.

"Well...I'm gonna be awake all night...so whenever you feel like talking...just go ahead."

Sasuke felt a relentless rage towards Naruto.

_'Why the hell are you still nice to me! Our bonds were severed long ago...quit treating me as a friend!'_

Sasuke knew the only way to get Naruto mad at him, but he had no desire to be cruel. He had beat Naruto fair and square, now they could go their seperate ways.

"It's so great to have you back Sasuke!"

_'That tears it!'_

Sasuke smiled.

"So Naruto...how is Sakura doing? I'm sure she must constantly beg you to bring me back...right?"

Naruto blindly poked a stick through the fire, spraying sparks into Sasuke's face.

Sasuke shook his head, but could not move his frozen body, the sparks fell onto his face.

"OW! What the hell!"

"Sorry Sasuke...can't see remember?" Naruto smirked.

Sasuke closed his eyes and reopened them, a new plan had formed in his brain.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot...but anyway it sure is nice to have a woman like her, completley loyal, faithful, beautiful..."

Naruto kicked the fire, sending a hail of sparks into Sasuke's face. These succeded in burning him.

Sasuke's pained screams echoed through the forest.

A wolf howled in response to Sasuke's yell, Naruto laughed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sasuke..." Naruto couldn't hid his anger, and his voice echoed with resentment.

Sasuke didn't respond.

Naruto laughed one more time, and then fell asleep.

* * *

Back at the village, Sakura was eating with Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. She had a lot on her mind, it had been nearly a week since she had returned from a mission, only to find out Naruto had gone after Sasuke with Lee's team.

"Sakura are you gonna eat that?"

"Don't be rude Chouji!"

"Calm down Ino...he was just asking."

"Shut up Shikamaru, she's obviously in a bad mood!"

"Troublesome..."

Sakura ignored her friends, her mind began to wander.

_'I'm starting to lose faith in Naruto...Sasuke's so powerful now, I don't think we'll ever get him back...but still, how could he go after him without me or Kakashi!'_

She found herself staring at the food in front of her, and Chouji's arm slowly reaching for it. Her eyes lit up, and she laughed.

"Chouji?" Chouji looked up at Sakura, fear in his eyes. She smiled at him, "You can have it."

Chouji nodded and pulled the plate to his side of the table.

"Thanks Sakura..." He shoved the food into his face, devouring it in seconds, "You're the best."

Sakura smiled at her friend and nodded.

"Hey Sakura...how...how are you doing?" Ino asked Sakura and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I mean...are you okay?"

Sakura looked down into her lap, she held Naruto's fore-head protector in her hands. She remembered returning home from her mission.

* * *

_"NARUTO!" Sakura knocked on Naruto's door, it opened slowly, "Naruto what did I tell you about leaving your door un..."_

_Sakura walked in to his appartment, it was clean and empy._

_"Naruto, why is you room so..." She stopped speaking as she walked into his open bedroom, the bed was made and the floor was clean._

_Sakura knew that Naruto only cleaned when he planned on leaving for a long time, and rage filled her head._

_"How the hell could you go on another training mission without telling me!" She stopped speaking yet again when she noticed his headband lying on his desk, with a note underneath it._

_She hesitated, but eventually found the courage to read the note._

_'Hey Sakura,_

_This is kinda wierd, seeing as I can't really explain well what I mean in a note...I've never been a very good writer! But anyway, I know you're gonna be mad, but I couldn't tell you since you were on a mission, which is why I left the note! Granny Tsunade said that she found the location of Madara and Sasuke...she kinda sent us out to get them. Us being me and bushy brow's team. I really am sorry, and I know that you're worried. So I left my headband with you...that way you'll know that I have to come back to get it. Don't worry Sakura, everything will be fine...I have a feeling that this'll be the time I bring him back, my promise is about to be fulfilled!_

_Anyway,_

_Naruto._

_P.S. I'm sorry you can't come with us...but I like it better this way, because this way, I know you're safe!'_

_Sakura sat down on Naruto's bed, and re-read the paper over and over again, praying that it was a joke. As her tears soaked the paper, she remembered Naruto's forehead protector, and picked it up. Holding it gave her a strange comfort, and her fears were somewhat weakened. She stood up, her faith in Naruto restored, and left his home with the headband in her hands._

* * *

"Yeah Ino...I'm okay." Sakura smiled, and she felt the warmth of Naruto's smile within her own.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, and a blinding light burned in his vision. He quickly shut his eyes, and covered his face with his sage cloak. Once he was saftley in the darkness, he opened his eyes again, and he clearly saw the deep red of his cloak. He slowly pulled the cloak away, and his eyes adjusted to the bright sun, his vision had returned.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke, who was still laying on the ground.

"Sasuke, I can see again!" Sasuke simply stared at Naruto, then smirked.

"Well that makes it slightly harder to escape...I may end up having to kill you after all."

Naruto was caught off guard by Sasuke's comment, but after several seconds he smiled.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I promised to bring you back to the village, and I will...even if I have to beat the shit out of you."

Sasuke groaned.

"Will you atleast help me up?"

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and pushed him up into a seated position, then sat behind him, so he could lean on his back.

"We're gonna have to head out soon."

Sasuke nodded.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmn?"

"If you talk about Sakura again...I'll make you wish you were dead."

Naruto stood up, and Sasuke fell flat on his back.

R**EAD AND REVIEW**

**MORE TO COME**


	3. Chapter 3

**More.**

Sakura Haruno was sitting in a movie theatre, watching a film staring her favorite actress Yuki Fujikaze. Beside her was her friend Ino, beside Ino was Choji, beside Choji was Shikamaru, and beside Shikamaru was the sand-nin Temari.

The movie depicted the tail of three shinobi and their wise sensei. Sakura had nearly screamed when she noticed the characters shared names with the original team seven, and to her utmost excitment, Yuki was playing her.

Ino was instantly jealous, and had frowned the first fifteen minutes of the movie, but her grouchiness eventually faded, and she was now asking a multitude of questions regarding the movie.

The movie itself was quite the undertaking, unable to use their original film due to security reasons, the director had worked on a shot by shot adaptation for nearly three years. When the movie was finally released, the buzz of excitment was so great, that even shinobi were curious, and so Ino had invited Sakura to watch the film with her team.

"Sakura! Did that really happen?"

"Sakura, I didn't know you could do that!"

"Wow Sakura, the actor playing Naruto sure is cute...guess movies can't be totally accurate after all eh?"

Sakura did her best to ignore her friend. The film was drawing to a close.

"Rainbow energy ball!" The actor playing Naruto yelled as he defeated the film's antagonist.

Sakura was slightly offended by the actor portraying Naruto. Although she too thought he was cute, he just didn't portray Naruto's charm in the right way.

As the credits rolled, Sakura noticed Ino was tearing up.

"Ino? Are you crying!"

Ino's tears were interupted as a video of Yuki rolled.

"Hello citizens of Konohagakure!"

The audience mumbled and gasped.

"I hope you enjoyed the movie, it was inspired by some very close friends of mind from your village!"

The audience continued to talk, gasps and 'I told you sos' echoed throughout the small theatre.

Sakura herself was curious to where this was going.

"Now as princess of the land of spring-time, I'm constantly busy, throw in acting and I have alot on my plate...which is why I'm taking a vacation!"

Sakura scoffed.

_'I wish I could just take a vacation whenever I wanted!'_

The audience all grumbled at the princess's announcment.

"A vacation to your village!"

The audience roared in approval.

"Thats right, starting october the tenth, I'll be relaxing in your home-town!"

Sakura gasped.

_'Naruto's Birthday!'_

_

* * *

_

Naruto had been walking for hours, with Sasuke on his back. His legs were sore as anything, and frankly he just felt filthy. Finding a waterfall nearby, Naruto dropped Sasuke under a tree.

"Stay here, I'm gonna take a bath." Naruto threw off his cloak and his orange clothes, and jumped into the cool water.

He splashed around for a while before letting the slow current of the water relax him into a steady float.

"Ahhhh..." Naruto closed his eyes as he floated on his back.

_"Any women nearby?"_

Naruto opened his eyes and flipped around, swallowing water.

As he choked, he looked around. There was no one near him, Sasuke was still under his tree, all was silent.

_"Damn, just you then kid?"_

"Jiraiya!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke told him to stop talking to himself. "Shut up!"

_"Good to see you again kid...don't worry we'll talk again soon, but later...I have business in the afterlife."_

The voice slowly faded away, and Naruto was left wadeing in the water.

"P-p-pervy-sage?"

Nothing.

"Jiraiya?"

Nothing.

"God-father?"

Still nothing.

Naruto shook his head, Sasuke's chidori must have messed with his head as well as his eyes. He walked out of the water and sat on the sun-warmed grass.

"I must be going mad." He allowed the sun to dry him, and then put his clothes back on. He walked over to Sasuke.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto, and scoffed. Naruto beamed his signature smile at him, and lifted the Uchiha up over his shoulder.

"So..." Naruto began to speak as he walked. "Any particular reason you still don't wanna come back?"

Sasuke spat on the ground.

"Your village betrayed and murdered my family..."

Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke.

"Our village Sasuke." Naruto continued to walk, "You know what...this could go alot faster if I were to enter sage mode..."

"Then go ahead."

Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, don't want to risk wasting my chakra...incase you try to escape."

"Naruto, I'm paralyzed...how could I try to escape?"

"Thats the exact question someone who was trying to escape would ask."

"You are such a loser..."

Naruto shook his head and chuckled, he was making good time, in a few hours they would be safely in the village, he was sure Lee and the others had already arrived.

* * *

Two guards were chatting lazily at their posts, when they noticed a cloud of dust heading toward the village, fearing an attack they reached for the gate controls. Before the gates shut, a green flash raced into the village, heading straight towards the Hokage's tower.

"Lady Hokage!"

Tsunade was busy researching various medical ninjutsu when a loud voice reached her ears, Rock Lee knocked down her door, holding a passed out Tenten.

"Lady Hokage, please you have to help Tenten."

Tsunade nodded, and walked toward the Kuniochi, after several seconds she gathered the chakra in her hands and began healing Tenten.

"Lee, she is poisoned, you should've taken her straight to the hospital."

Lee was staring at Tenten, he caressed her cheek.

"Yes, but you are the greatest medical ninja in all history, and it was you who healed me...I know inside I made the right choice in bringing her straight to you."

Neji walked in through the broken door.

"Lee, you were supposed to take her to the hospital!" As the two bickered Tsunade continued to heal.

_'Wait a minute, the poison was injected along with an anti-antidote! Lee was right taking her to me, any other medic wouldn't have noticed, and in applying the antidote would've killed her!'_

Instead of curing the posion, Tsunade cancelled out the Anti-antidote with another poison, then cured that and the remaining poison.

Tenten's eyes slowly opened. Her eyes focused on Lee and she smiled.

"Lee..." She drifted slowly back to sleep.

Lee bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Lady Hokage...will she be okay?"

Tsunade nodded and stood up.

"You were right and bringing her to me Lee...but where is Naruto?" Tsunade's eyes filled with worry when Lee hesitated.

**More will come.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Uzumaki awoke, his energy renewed from a nights rest. He sat up and yawned.

"How'd you sleep Sasuke?" Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked around, Sasuke was gone, "Shit!"

He stood up quickly and drew a kunai from his side.

"Put your weapon down." A voice spoke from behind Naruto, he turned to see a masked ninja, he was holding Sasuke, he pressed a blade to the Uchiha's neck.

Naruto growled.

"Let him go, he's paralyzed! He can't defend himelf!" Naruto yelled at the coward.

The man shook his head.

"No...I know who you are, Naruto Uzumaki, you have quite the reputation of doing anything for your friends. You see, I've bent sent to capture you."

Naruto gripped his kunai tighter.

"Who are you!"

The man didn't answer.

"Drop your weapon, you wanna see your friend dead?"

Naruto grunted, he had to think of something.

"Just go with him Naruto..." Sasuke needed a way out of Naruto's life, "If I die, how do you think Sakura would feel."

Naruto's eye twitched, and he jumped forward at Sasuke, his kunai tightly in his hand. The man watched in shock, he pulled his blade from Sasuke's neck, ready to defend himself, and stepped away from the Uchiha.

But Naruto had changed direction, and was now heading straight for the ninja. The man pushed his sword forward in an attempt to stab Naruto, but Naruto grabbed the blade with his hand, and sliced the strangers neck with his kunai, ending his life.

Naruto looked down at his bleeding hand, and ripped a sheet of fabric from his cloak, using it to bandage the wound.

He turned to Sasuke and knelt down.

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!"

Naruto stared at his friend in confusion.

"Why do you still care about me! Naruto you idiot you could've died! What happened to becoming hokage! Don't ever risk your fucking life for me ever again!"

Naruto rubbed his chin and looked at the ground.

"Sasuke...how could I ever become hokage...if i can't even save one friend?"

Sasuke sighed.

"You say that alot...don't you?"

Naruto laughed and picked Sasuke up.

"Are we friends again now Sasuke?"

Sasuke growled in frustration.

"I...guess."

Naruto cheered.

"You don't really like Sakura do you?"

"Not in the least."

"Oh...are you gay?"

"What, FUCK NO!"

"Well, who do you like then?"

"Naruto you don't always have to like someone."

"You like someone."

"No I don't!"

"Sasuke..."

"There is no convincing you is there..."

"Well?"

"I donno...is that Hyuga girl single?"

Naruto laughed.

"You like Hinata!"

Sasuke shrugged.

"I donno, she was the only girl who wasn't obsessed with me...I kinda found that attractive."

Naruto thought.

"Dude you should ask her out..."

"You sure she doesn't have anybody?"

"Nah, I don't think she likes anyone..." Naruto said obliviously. "I don't think we should stall anymore...if I pump enough chakra into you to break Neji's seals...do you promise not to run away?"

Sasuke smirked.

"I promise...nothing."

Naruto sighed, and dropped Sasuke.

"I trust you...I know you won't betray your friends again."

"Don't patronize me..."

Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's chest and began pumping chakra into his system. After several minutes Naruto backed away.

And Sasuke stood up.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk, Neji Hyuga stood before her.

"You left them alone!"

Neji nodded.

"Lady Hokage...I had no choice, I would not abandon Lee to the dangers of the journey with an injured Tenten in his arms. Besides, Naruto is the strongest ninja in the village. He also swore his vision was returning."

Tsunade gasped.

"HE'S BLIND!"

Neji was thrown off guard.

_'Didn't I mention that?'_

"Um...yes Lady Hokage...he was temporarily blinded by the Uchiha's chidori, but as I said he claimed his vision was returning."

Tsunade closed her eyes and frowned.

"God dammit...well I guess we better go look for them."

Neji nodded.

"I will go."

Tsunade shook her head in denial.

"Neji, you and your team deserve rest," Tsunade shifted in her seat, "Why don't you go visit Tenten, I'm sure she's had enough of Lee by now."

Neji chuckled, a rare display of affection toward his teammates.

"Don't worry, I'll get a team together..." Tsunade motioned her hand towards the door, "Go, I'll make sure to tell you how things go."

Neji nodded and left the room. Tsunade dropped her head into her hands.

_'Why does he always find a way to get into the strangest situations?'_

"Shizune! Get me Team Kurenai!"

* * *

Naruto coughed blood, Sasuke had him by the throat, a chidori fused katana inches from his face.

"Naruto you idiot! Why would you trust me?" Sasuke smirked, but he held sadness within his gaze, "I won't kill you yet, but only because you are at your weakest...we will meet again Naruto, and next time, we will fight to the death."

Sasuke dropped Naruto, and sprinted off away from him.

He was unfamiliar with the land, but he knew the general direction from whence they came, and going backwards seemed a better idea than heading towards the leaf village.

He looked behind him, Naruto was crumpled in defeat and slowly fading into the distance.

"That'll show the idiot, I'll never return to that murdereous place!"

Sasuke ran on and on, until something appeared before him, far off in the distance.

_'What! No it can't be.'_

He continued to run, and the object grew bigger and bigger, until he stopped. He stood before the gates of the village hidden in the leaf.

"No! HOW!"

"I flipped you around while you were sleeping, just incase you tried to escape."

Sasuke turned around, Naruto was behind him.

"What happened to trusting me?" Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Eh, better safe then sorry." Naruto swung his fist into Sasuke's head, knocking him out, "Welcome home Sasuke!"

* * *

Sakura awoke from a goodnight's sleep, she looked to her clock. It was six-thirty. She hopped out of bed, and pulled open her curtains, the front gates of the village were clearly insight.

She saw a comotion as the two guards left their posts and ran through the gates.

"Naruto!"

Sakura quickly changed and raced out of her house. As she was running toward the gates, she put her hand on the plate of Naruto's headband. She had it tied around her neck, hanging loosley. As she approached the gates, she saw a familiar orange clad teenager, carrying a large sack over his shoulder.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto turned his head toward her, and smiled. As she got closer she spread out her arms, and wrapped him in an embrace, accidentally knocking him over. She layed on top of him, but he was lying uncomfertably on the sack he was carrying.

"Sorry Naruto, " She looked into his eyes for a second, then stood up in embarrassment.

Naruto laughed.

"Sakura, I can't support your weight and Sasuke's."

Sakura froze, did she hear him correctly?

"S-sasuke?"

Naruto nodded in triumph and stood up.

Sure enough, Sasuke was the large sack he was carrying.

Sakura began to cry softly, and looked up at Naruto.

"You did it Naruto...You finally did it." Sakura hugged Naruto again, and he returned the warmth.

**MORE TO COME**


End file.
